


Love on the Airwaves

by Reluctant_Hero (xXxTonixXx)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Fluffyness, M/M, One Shot, radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/Reluctant_Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick loves his co-host and tells him so...unintentionally in front of their captive audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one shot to pass the time whilst I work on the other fics. Hope you enjoy this little fluffy fic :D
> 
> Edited for errors! Would like to thank my friend and muse PsychoticMisfit for offering to beta for me!

Rick had worked at Alexandria Radio Station now for 6 years and not once had he regretted anything that when down in the audio booth. He had got into arguments with guests over the littlest things, had water thrown at him and said the wrong thing countless time. He even once had a drunken ex-singer strip in the booth, causing both him and his co-host Daryl to laugh uncomfortably whilst she was removed by security.

He would go as far to saying that nothing that could ever happen in that booth, would give him a reason to want to quit. But then again, he never thought he would screw up as much as he did just now.

Rick and Daryl had started at the same time, hosting the afternoon show, the most popular slot on the station. Friendship bloomed easy between them, making the show one of the most listened to in the country. Their witty banter and general goofing off had listeners tuning in every day.

Now Rick had always known that he was bisexual, so it came to no surprise to him at all that when he had first laid eyes on his long haired co-host he was hooked. The shy grin, his beauty spot just above his top lip, his amazing blue eyes that Rick couldn't get out of his head. Everything about the other man had Rick wanting.

Not that the older man would make a move. That would be stupid. There had been nothing to even hint that Daryl liked guys, let alone him. But it didn't stop Rick from looking, from touching. Hell he flirted with the other man like no tomorrow, not that Daryl seemed to notice. That or he was just ignoring it. Until...

Well, until this current predicament Rick had found himself in. They had just been discussing the recent passing of the Same-Sex Marriage movement in the United States with callers, when both Rick and Daryl were asked on their views.

Daryl was the kind of guy that when he spoke about something he truly believed in, you could tell. His voice would change and his words would become passionate. He told the caller that the legalization of gay marriage affected him personally, saying that it meant that when he finally found someone they could be happy, which, let's be honest, sparked up Rick's interest tenfold.

Rick watched Daryl closely as he spoke into the microphone, a smile playing on his perfect lips. Lips Rick also thought of on a daily occurrence. He half listened to the comments Daryl was saying, his mind preferring to imagine up scenarios concerning the both of them. Rick had long come to terms with the fact that he was totally, hopelessly in love with his co-host and now was trying to think up ways to tell him.

Rick watched Daryl lean across the panel in front of him, turning on some music, giving Rick the chance to stand and move around the desk. He internally braced himself. He was going to do it. He needed to. Before the younger man could push anymore buttons, Rick swiveled him around in his chair, the bright blue eyes he thought about looking up at him, wide and confused.

“Damn Rick, ya scared the hell outta me man.” He nervously chuckled, his head tilting to the side slightly, a sure sign of his confusion. Rick smiled down before moving to kneel in front of his co-host, Daryl's eyes widening even more. He moved to get up but Rick was quicker, leaning forward, his hands coming to rest on the arms of the chair, caging the younger man in.

“I'm sorry Daryl, but if I don't do this now, I am never going to get the courage again.” He looked away, taking a deep breath before returning his gaze to the perfect man almost beneath him. 

“We have known each other now for more than 6 years and over that time I have come to like you. A lot. As in more than a friend. I never thought that you could possibly even like guys so was never going to say anything.” He hesitates for a second, watching an unknown emotion pass over Daryl's face before continuing, shakily.

“I never thought I would get a chance to tell you this, that I would live on without telling you that I love you. I love you Daryl Dixon, more than anything.” He waits for a response, seeing Daryl biting his bottom lip nervously before looking down. 

Daryl was silent and Rick knew he had screwed up. He went to stand when he felt a hand hold him in place. He keep his head down, only until he felt another hand gently tilt his head up, fingers under his chin. Rick looked into the eyes of the man he loved, seeing many different emotions pass through them. He could see the slight glistening of tears in the corner of his eyes and went to apologize but was stopped by Daryl's husky voice.

“Ya know how damn long I have waited for yer to say something like that ta me?” His voice was wobbly, on the edge of breaking. His face broke out in a grin before his hand moved to grip the back of Rick's head pulling him in. 

It was Rick's turn for his eyes to go wide as Daryl's lips touched his. He softly kissed back, savoring the feel of Daryl's mouth against him. He thought that at any minute he would wake up and all of this being a dream. Daryl's fingers tangled into Ricks messy curls, pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss.

After what felt like a lifetime to Rick, Daryl pulled back, resting his forehead against the other's, a silly, love-struck smile on his beautiful face. All Rick could see in the other's eyes now was pure love and a hint of lust, something he was sure mirrored his own. He felt his heart pound harder as Daryl whispered the four words that he had been wanting to hear for a long time.

“I love you too.”

All too soon, the perfect moment was over as there was a tap at the door. It slowly opened and the station manager, Tara, walking in. She looked beyond amused as she wandered over to the radio console. Both Rick and Daryl's eyes widened in shock as she leaned over and flicked a switch. The switch that turned off the mics. 

Well shit.

She gave a wink before turning on her heel and walking back out, leaving the two men in silence. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter, holding onto one another for support.

“At least now our listeners know our views on the topic.” Rick said through his laughter. Daryl looked at him, a grin plastered on his face.

“I guess so.” And with that, he captured Rick's lips again in another lingering kiss. After all, they had time to kill before the show started up again, and they were both happy to fill in that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
